Ikari Gozen/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Mireille: (on screen) Hey, buddies. As you know, Friendship Day is officially here. Aurore: (on screen) Today, hundreds of amazing new friendships will be created all over Paris. Right, Mireille? Mireille: (on screen) You got it, Aurore. Once again, buddies, this year you and your secret new friend, picked at random, will go on an exciting adventure across Paris, searching for a hidden celebrity. Aurore: (on screen) And this time, our celebrity is none other than the muse of Gabriel brand: the one and only Adrien Agreste! Adrien: (on screen) Hello. Marinette: Hello~ Ah! (Marinette stares at Adrien on screen with her mouth open Alya closes it for her) Oh no! What- what if they didn't get my sign up text just like last year? What if I don't get to take part in the game? Alya: Not gonna happen, because, last year, you didn't have your amazing BFF to make sure everything was gonna be fine. Marinette: (sighs with relief) Thanks, Alya. (hugs Alya) Rose: (squeals) Here we go! It's starting! Mireille: (on screen) Let me recap the rules for our buddies here. When Adrien pushes this button, thousands of text messages will be simultaneously sent all across Paris. In the message, each of you will find a first riddle to solve, which will eventually lead you to your new friend. Then, together you'll attempt to solve more riddles, which, if done correctly, will lead you straight to Adrien. Adrien: (on screen) Right here, in this super secret location, where I'll be waiting for the lucky winners. Ready? Adrien, Aurore & Mireille: Three, two, one, GO! (Adrien pushes the button and the girls receive their riddles) Alya: (reading from phone) I'm the highest heart of the city. Ah, the Sacré-Cœur, of course! Good luck, girls! (runs off) Rose: Where animals live nearby dinosaurs. Oh! The zoo at the Jardin des Plantes near the paleontology museum. Oh, this is so much fun! Alix: Once home of royalty, now home of art. The Louvre museum! Aha, victory! Juleka: (mumbles; then looks happy and walks off) Marinette: With one turn of a handle, I can raise the level? What evil mind came up with this one? Kagami: It's no use, Mother. I am not worthy of fighting against you. Tomoe: Remember the story of the female samurai warrior, Tomoe Gozen. In a time when women warriors were so few and rarely accepted. Do you think she gave up? Perching on her steed, wielding her naginata, she fought her way to recognition. As elusive as the wind, as powerful as the flood, as swift as lightning. What was that? Voice message: Congratulations. You've just received the first riddle. Kagami: It's a game. Tomoe: That you signed up for without my permission? Kagami: No, Mother. This must be a mistake. Tomoe: Tatsue, door. Tatsue: Welcome, Ms. Tsurugi. (Tomoe enters the car) Kagami: You know, Mother, Adrien Agreste is participating in this… game. Tomoe: Gabriel Agreste has many admirable qualities, but this only goes to prove that even he is flawed by being too permissive with his son. In some ways, he is more blind than I am. (Kagami secretly begins recording her mother's voice) Tatsue, to the Grand Palais. Tatsue: Very well, Ms. Tsurugi. (Kagami stops recording) Aurore: Thank you so much for your participation, Adrien. Now all we need to do is wait for the first new couple of friends. (Adrien makes a statue pose next to the statue of his father, which Aurore and Mireille giggle at) Tomoe: Tatsue, take Kagami back to our home. I will return in two hours. (car drives off) Kagami: Alright. Two hours. (turns on timer on phone) Let's play. Voice message: Congratulations. You've just received the first riddle. Kagami: With one turn of a handle, I can raise the level. Ha, child's play. Tatsue, take me to Canal Saint-Martin. Tatsue: Voice recognition failed. Voice recording of Tomoe: Tatsue. Kagami: Take me to Canal Saint-Martin. Tatsue: Very well, Ms. Tsurugi. (The car changes course) Marinette: Here we are. With one turn of a handle, I can raise the level. Ta-da! It's Canal Saint-Martin. The water rises when the locks are opened with the handle. Tikki: Very clever, Marinette. Marinette: Now let's keep our eyes peeled. Hopefully my new friend is here somewhere. (gasp) Oh no! Tikki: What is it? A supervillain? Marinette: Worse, Tikki. Kagami? My new friend? No way! She's brilliant, strong, cute. Tikki: And? Marinette: And she's got a huge crush on Adrien! They're already fencing partners, their parents are friends, so if we win, she gets all the credit and she'll wind up being his girlfriend for sure! There's no way I'm doing this with her. Nope. Nu-uh. Not doin' it! Uh-uh! Kagami: (watching from afar) She's so weird. Okay, fate has placed her in my path. I have to succeed. If I fail with Adrien's quirky friend, I'll never pull it off. Tikki: Marinette, this isn't fair to Kagami. If you won't be her friend, she won't be able to play. Marinette: Yeah, right. She's so smart, I'm sure she'd figure a way around it. Probably even do it twice as fast by herself. In fact, I bet I'd just slow her down if I went. (gasp) Of course! You're right, Tikki! If I stick with her, I can make us lose. And then Adrien would never see Kagami win and they'll never fall in love. Tikki: Uh, come to think of it, perhaps it would be better for you not to go. Marinette: Hide, Tikki! The game is on! (runs over to Kagami) Kagami! Woah! This must be fate! I mean, what were the odds of you and I being paired up? One in ten million at least. Right? So awesome. Kagami: You didn't look too happy about being my secret friend, though. I saw you turn around and walk away just now. Marinette: I-I actually thought I'd, um, gotten the place wrong. I totally hadn't seen you yet. No way! Really, I'm super excited to play the game with you. (Both girls' phones beep) Voice message: Congratulations! You've just located your game partner. And who knows? Maybe even a new friend for life. You've just received the second riddle. Marinette: To get closer to your goal, you must explore further and deeper. I know! We have to take the train at Gare du Nord station, leave Paris, and head straight to England. Kagami: No. Explore further and deeper means we have to go further down the banks of the Seine, which is deeper than this canal. We'll probably have to fish for our new clue. Come on, Marinette. Let's hurry up and win. Alya: (in video) Hey girl! I sure hope your partner's as cool as mine; meet Wayhem. You'd better hurry up if you wanna get to Adrien before we do, 'cause we've already solved our first riddle! Marinette: (hides behind a tree before recording a video herself) I'm with Kagami, can you believe this? Go for the win, 'cause there's no way I'm gonna let us find Adrien as long as I'm with her. (stops the recording and sends it to Alya) Kagami: Look, we were right. We have to fish up the next clue using this rod and magnet. Here. (gives Marinette the fishing rod) Now fish. (Marinette reels in a rusty whistle and looks at Kagami) Kagami: Probably not the clue. (throws the whistle in a cartboard box) (Marinette continues fishing, Kagami's phone makes a sound) Kagami: Do you prefer to be called by your whole name, or a nickname? (smiles awkwardly) Marinette: Uh– by… my… whole name…? (fishes up a rusty pan) Kagami: Thank you, Marinette. Uh– Your hair is… very shiny. (smiles awkwardly) Marinette: Ehm… thank you…? Your hair is not… too bad, either… Kagami: (her phone makes a noise, Marinette notices) What is your blood type? (smiles awkwardly) Marinette: My blood type? I don't… know… Are you messing with me? Kagami: No not at all. Everyone in Japan knows their blood type, it tells you who you are. Mine is O, which means I'm independent, optimistic, strong-willed and intuitive. (Kagami looks at her phone again as it makes a noise, Marinette tries to peek a glance) Kagami: What's your favourite season? Marinette: Summer, 'cause it's nice and hot. Or spring, (gasps) 'cause that's when nature awakens. Or maybe the fall; the colours are so gorgeous that time of the year. But then again; winter inspires me so much. Kagami: You're indecisive, scatterbrained, irresponsible, you have a split personality: typical AB. (smiles awkwardly; phone noise) Let's say you found out about some special chocolate ice cream; you really want to try it, but someone else gets there first. Do you, A, steal it from them? B, get another type of chocolate ice cream, even if it's not as good? Or, C, never eat chocolate ice cream ever again? (smiles awkwardly) Marinette: Uh– I guess I'd try another flavour? Kagami: Hmm… (in the meantime, Marinette fishes up the clue and tries her best to hide it from Kagami) Would you like to get some orange juice with me? Marinette: Sure… It'd be a lot more fun than this boring treasure hunt. Kagami: (sees the clue and picks it up) The clue. You've done a great job fishing. (pats Marinette's shoulder awkwardly) Congratulations, Marinette. First we win, then we get orange juice to celebrate. (A compilation is shown of Marinette who tries to hide clues from Kagami, which only ends with Kagami finding the clues. Marinette crashes down on a bench and sighs.) Kagami: Trust challenge. Exchange unlocked phones. Separate and take a selfie in front of different monuments using each other's phones. Then regroup and take a selfie together like the true friends you've become. Once we've received the selfies, we'll send you a final text reveiling where Adrien Agreste is hiding. (hands her unlocked phone to Marinette and holds her hand out to Marinette's. When Marinette doesn't comply, she takes Marinette's phone) You really are an indecisive girl. (runs off) We'll meet back here; we're going away. (Marinette looks at Kagami's phone, not running anywhere) Tikki: What are you doing? Marinette: Nothing. Tikki: (glares) She placed her trust in you when she gave you her phone. Marinette: But she kept looking at it the whole time. Don't you wanna know why? For all we know she could've been chatting with Adrien, texting him, who knows what else? Tikki: Marinette, no! Marinette: (opens the messages app) Huh–? Zero messages except the ones from the contest. (opens the contacts app) And there's only one number in her list of contacts: her mom's. She doens't even have Adrien's number? (clicks on a third app) What's this app? Oh shoot! So this is what Kagami was looking at the whole time. Tikki: Learning tips for making friends. Marinette: That explains everything. Her strange behaviour, her weird questions. Tikki: Kagami was just trying to be your friend. Marinette: I feel so bad. Oh no! She's got my phone. If she sneaks a peak, she'll see the messages Alya and I were sending each other. Tikki: Do all humans really sneak through other people's things? (Marinette smiles guiltily) You better run! Alya: (in recording) I can't believe you're stuck with Kagami. Hang in there, girl, and don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure out a way to lose. Catch you later! (Kagami looks upset. She takes a selfie with a totally neutral facial expression.) Hawk Moth: How tragic it is to feel unloved. Alone, deprived of friendship. (turns a butterfly into an Akuma) Fly away, my little Akuma, and evilise her! Kagami: I guess I'm not worthy of our friendship; our bloodtypes must be too incompatible. Marinette: (Kagami's phone begins to ring, she answers it) Hello? Tomoe: Kagami, where are you? You were supposed to wait for me at home. Marinette: Uhh– Hello ma'am, I'm not Kagami, actually. Tomoe: Who are you?! Where's my daughter?! Marinette: Kagami! I'm a friend of Kagami's, I'm right here with her. I'll put her on the phone. Tomoe: Kagami doesn't have any friends. Why do you have her phone? Marinette: (Kagami starts frantically trying to grab her phone) Oh I can assure you, ma'am, I am a friend of Kagami's. We've been teamed up together for a game. Tomoe: A game?! But I forbade her to! Marinette: A game? Did I say game? Oh no, I meant a grab… to grab– I invited Kagami over to grab some orange juice with me. She'll be back home soon, I promise. (Kagami seems happy with the effort Marinette is putting in not getting her busted. The incoming Akuma flutters off) I'll even walk her home myself. Hawk Moth: (from his lair) One negative emotion is disappearing. But another is forming quickly. I can feel the anger of a mother whose authority has been challenged. Go, my Akuma, and seek out this new prey. Tomoe: Stop fooling around, young lady, and put my daughter through. I can assure you she will not be enjoying any glasses of– (the Akuma enters her bokken) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Ikari Gozen, I am Hawk Moth. Marinette: Ma'am, please don't punish your daughter. Ma'am? Hello? Tomoe: (through phone) With pleasure, Hawk Moth. Marinette: I'm sorry, I really did try to smooth things over but I think your mum's super duper angry now and will be looking for you. I actually think you might wanna hide someplace where she won't find you. (Somewhere in the streets of Paris, Tomoe's car along with herself are engulved in purple magic and get transformed into Ikari Gozen. Eye witnesses panic and scatter.) Ikari Gozen: Kagami! (lands near Kagami and Marinette) You disobeyed me! You will never go out again! Kagami: Nooo! Mother! (Marinette gasps) Marinette: I was completely wrong about Kagami. Tikki: It's never too late to make things right, Marinette. Sequence Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Wha–! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug) Alarm voice: Akuma alert. Akuma alert. We ask all visitors to kindly evacuate the palace very calmly. Thank you. (The gorilla takes the wax statue of Adrien instead of the real one.) Adrien: We have a new mission. Sequence Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir) Ikari Gozen: You'll never catch me! I'm Ikari Gozen. As elusive as the wind, as powerful as the flood, as swift as lightning! (Ladybug gets thrown into a tree) Cat Noir: I see you've already made a new buddy for friendship day, m'lady. Ladybug: Yeah no, I don't think she likes me all that much. We're coming, Kagami. Cat Noir: Kagami? Ladybug: Our new friend here has imprisoned her own daughter as a punishment. Lucky Charm! (a cinema ticket drops in her hands) Cat Noir: You really think it's time to invite me to the cinema? Ladybug: Sorry, kitty, only got one ticket, I'll come back soon. Cat Noir: At least bring me back some popcorn. Marinette: Hello, I'd like to see this movie, please. Master Fu: Excellent choice, Marinette. Marinette: Master Fu?! Master Fu: I had to find a cover now that Hawk Moth knows my identity. Besides, I love the movies. (grabs the Miracle Box) Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Pick an ally you can trust right alongside you on this mission. Choose wisely; such powers are meant to serve the greater good. Marinette: As elusive as the wind, as powerful as the flood, as swift as lightning… Yeah! (she picks up the Dragon Miraculous) I hope you enjoy the show, master. Ladybug: The Akuma's probably hiding inside her bokken. Cat Noir: In order to use my cataclysm, we gotta bring her guard down, first. Ladybug: We just need to be as elusive as the wind, or as powerful as the flood. Lucky Charm! (a box of bath bombs drops in her hands) Cat Noir: A box of bath bombs? (Ladybug, with her Lucky Vision, sees in order: Ikari Gozen, a scooter's storage compartment, Cat Noir and the bath bombs.) Cat Noir: You really think it's time to take a bath? Ladybug: Not me. Kagami is gonna use it. Get ready, kitty. (with her yo-yo she retrieves the scooter storage compartment and puts the bath bombs with the box with the dragon miraculous inside) So, Ikari Gozen, how would you like to become friends? Ikari Gozen: I don't need a friend! Ladybug: Can't say I'm surprised. You're going about it all wrong if you ask me. (she throws the box to Cat Noir, who then slams it into Ikari Gozen's mouth; the box drops on Kagami's lap; Kagami opens the Miraculous box and Longg appears) Longg: Greetings, young lady and good day to you. Fear not, I am Longg, the Dragon Kwami. Kagami: You're a what? Longg: A Kwa-mi. (In the meantime, Ikari Gozen is destroying more property) Ladybug: I hope it works. Cat Noir: The sooner, the better, too. Longg: Allow me to tell you about the many feats a magic being like myself will help you accomplish once the magic words have been spoken. (Kagami puts on the Miraculous) Ladybug has hopes that you will defeat Ikari Gozen with panache, using the element of your choosing. Wind, water or lightning. But firstly, let me tell you about her plan. SequenceKagami: Longg, bring the storm!Longg: Wait! No! Not yet!(Kagami transforms into Ryuko) Kagami: Wind dragon! (steam emerges from Ikari Gozen's body and Ryuko appears) See mother, I can be as elusive as the wind. Ryuko: Thank you for the Miraculous, Ladybug. Nice to meet you, Cat Noir. I am Ryuko. Ladybug: What are you doing? This wasn't the plan. Ryuko: What plan? Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Ikari Gozen. Ladybug has helped your daughter escape by giving her a Miraculous. I don't know how she did it, but I want her Miraculous, too! Ikari Gozen: Kagami! You've disobeyed me yet again! And this time with the complicity of these so-called heroes. You are all going to pay! Ladybug: Ryuko, that plan! Surely Longg must have told you about the plan?! Ryuko: No, stay behind with Cat Noir. This is a personal matter between a mother and a daughter. (Ryuko fights with Ikari Gozen. She is really good at fighting.) Cat Noir: Watch out! (gets hit and swallowed whole) Ryuko: No! Cat Noir: (gets stuck just like Kagami was) Cataclysm! (a seatbelt wraps around his wrist) Hawk Moth: (from his lair) What a masterful move, Ikari Gozen. Now, in just a few minutes, Cat Noir will transform back and his Miraculous will be mine! (Ladybug and Ryuko run off and hide behind a monument) Ryuko: I behaved hastily. I failed. I am not worthy to fight beside you. Ladybug: You made a mistake, as I do every day, but that's not a reason to give up fighting. You're the only one who can help me, that's why I chose you. But we must work together as a team. We don't have much time left: here's the plan. Cat Noir: (still stuck) Hurry up before I tranform back! Ryuko: You were right, mother, I still have a lot to learn. Ikari Gozen: You're starting to have some sense. That's good. (picks up Ryuko and swallows her) Ryuko: (falls beside Cat Noir) Hold your breath. Aim at the bokken. Cat Noir: Wow, you're a fast learner. Ryuko: I have good teachers. Water dragon! (Ryuko becomes water and Ikari Gozen starts to fill up with water; the water spills out of Ikari Gozen; she spits out Cat Noir, who cataclysms the bokken; Ladybug kicks the desintegrated object and releases the Akuma) Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma. Time to de-evilise! (she catches the Akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly! Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the bath bomb container into the air; the Miraculous Cure restores damage and turns Ikari Gozen back into Tomoe) Tomoe: What's happened to me? Where is Kagami? Ryuko: You're daughter is nearby, ma'am. She'll be here soon. (Ladybug and Cat Noir hold up their fists to fist bump, but wait for Ryuko; Ryuko joins them) All three: Pound it! Ryuko: (moved into an alley with Ladybug) Longg, open sky! (Ryuko detransforms into Kagami) Ladybug: I have to tell you that I won't be able to give you this Miraculous again. Kagami: I know, I wasn't good enough. Ladybug: Quite the opposite. Kagami: Huh? Ladybug: You learnt fast, but Hawk Moth knows who you are now and keeping one's true identity secret is a very important rule amongst superheroes. Without it, you and everyone you love will become endangered. Your family, your friends. Kagami: I don't have many friends. Ladybug: It's not important to have lots of friends. What matters is that the ones you have are true friends. Bug out! Kagami: I'm sorry I wasn't truthful with you, mother. But, I really wanted to try and make a friend. Tomoe: You already have Adrien. Kagami: It's not the same. Tomoe: I understand that you want to make friends, but friendships can prove disappointing sometimes. (pauses; sighs) Be home in time for dinner. (the car drives off) Kagami: The game is over. We lost. (shows Marinette and image of Alya, Wayhem, Mireille, Aurore, Adrien and the Gorilla) Marinette: No, we won the right to get orange juice together. If you still want to, that is. Nothing can stop us now. Kagami: I was wrong about you, Marinette. I'm glad this game randomly put us together. Now I understand why Adrien considers you a good friend. Marinette: Oh– uh– did he tell you that… I mean… that we're friends? (Kagami nods; Marinette manages a bitter-sweet smile; she and Kagami walk off) By the way, I've been thinking about this blood type thing. Isn't that a bit like the Zodiac thing? What's your sign? Kagami: Dragon. Marinette: No way! I'm snake, do they go well together? Kagami: Actually, I don't really believe in that stuff. Marinette: Me neither, but you know what, I'm glad we're friends. Category:Season 3 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts